


《半影》20章（敏感片段）

by tanyalenlen



Category: IMAT事件救命医
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyalenlen/pseuds/tanyalenlen
Summary: IMAT事件救命医同人《半影》，第20章敏感部分留档。





	《半影》20章（敏感片段）

日向被眼前的景象震惊了。

影浦浑身赤裸，双手被吊起在头顶，束具上的线路连通着电击的装置，他的身体随着弱电流的节奏一下一下的颤动着。一个满身纹身的男人从身后搂着他顶动着腰胯，一只手按在胸前，另一只手拢住他已经疲软的分身揉搓着，让它不断流出透明的液体，从腿间滴落。

日向顺着眼前的地面上斑驳水迹和喷溅的白色浊液看了过去。

影浦身后的男人被开门的声音惊动了，他反射性的松开了搂着影浦的手，带着下身的凶器离开了他的身体。没有了身后的支撑，已经失去意识的影浦被吊着手臂瘫软下了身体。

男人惊恐的看着日向，双腿不住颤抖。

日向看到他胯间的分身上黏着的液体，顷刻间觉得全身的血液都冲上了头顶。

他转身拉开高木的衣襟，从他怀里的枪套中抽出手枪，拨开保险销。

“砰——”

随着一声枪响，男人下身瞬间绽开一个血花，接着便传来了一阵凄厉的叫喊，男人蜷着身体倒在地上，血迹在他身下迅速蔓延。

日向平定了一下呼吸，迅速走向了影浦，高木赶紧关掉了电击装置。

日向打开了影浦手上的束具，他的身体立即向着地面瘫倒，被日向紧紧接住。他用西服外套将将裹住影浦的身体，抱起他离开了这个房间。


End file.
